


Why do you lie?

by shixiboiangsty



Series: Interlink [1]
Category: GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), Zico - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, BTS whipped for JK, Insomniac Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook IS NOT A STRIPPER, Kinda got soulmate vibes, Like its a mashup of different AU’s, M/M, Magical Elements, Miscommunication, Multi, OT4 Zino/Double B, OT7 BTS, OT7 GOT7, Organized Crime, Pettiness, Regret, Supernatural - Freeform, The Voice in your head - Freeform, american school system, and he comes with a kick anyone’s ass system, hes like a host, its gonna get weird, like I’ll try, like rent a boyfriend kinda thing, possesivenes, they’re all in high school, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixiboiangsty/pseuds/shixiboiangsty
Summary: “Great, at least now I won’t see your ugly ass anymore.”Jungkook grew up when he was 14.“See you fucker.”When he realized the world wasn’t fair.Jungkook shot him the middle finger and grinned when he received one back.In this world all happy “endings” weren’t as happy as they were portrayed.That smile slid off when he couldn’t see him anymore.He walked away never once turning back.He learned that when he was 14.[Or me just seeing what I can come up with]
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho/Woo Jiho | Zico, Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, bambam/everyone
Series: Interlink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641166
Kudos: 15





	1. Oh look, a bunch of dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Legsfordayz = BamBam which Jk set as his contact name
> 
> talentismyname = Jk’s screen name 
> 
> This was posted in a rush
> 
> Enjoy

Jeon fucking Jungkook was currently bored out his mind. He sat in a boring ass stereotypical office that had everything down to the T. He took out his phone and ignored the glare that was shot at him by the secretary. He checked his messages and found a recently sent text by BamBam. 

Legsfordayz:

** Yo, when is your generic ass coming to class? **

talentismyname:

** When they get their fucking shit together **

Legsfordayz:

** Alright, txt me when ur ass is near **

talentismyname:

** Bitch **

He was about to close out of the app when he saw the middle finger that was sent, he sniggered quietly. 

****

“Mr. Jeon?” 

He looked up, “Yes?” He thought it was weird they called him by his surname. (Y’all don’t even.)

Two teenagers stood in front of him. “I’m Shima Amoto and this is Kim Yugyeom, I’ll be your guide today and he’s in your home room.” 

Jungkook nodded and silently stood up. They all quietly walked and Jungkook sent BamBam a quick text.   
  


They arrived at a door and Shima knocked and waited. A pretty lady opened the door and blinked curiously at them. “Shima? What do you need?” 

“Mrs. Park I brought the new student and Yugyeom back. This is Jeon Jungkook. He’s 17.” 

“A genius nice, you might encourage all the lazy bums in class to step up their game.” She smiled, _which fuck_ it was just like Jimin.   
  


He swallowed uncomfortably and avoided meeting her eyes opting to stare at her forehead. He nodded nervously. “Well, first let me settle the hooligans and then I’ll call you in. Yugyeom come in and take your seat.”

Yugyeom nodded at Jungkook and walked in with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ll meet you here after class, ok?” 

Jungkook nodded and offered a tiny smile. Shima squealed and cooed, “You’re so fucking cute.” They heard Mrs. Park talking. 

“We have a new student, I hope he can inspire you to improve yourself.” 

“I’ll walk you in.” Shima composed himself and walked in first.

  
Jungkook following behind him, he scanned the sea of faces, spotting BamBam along with the faces of his old group. He ignored the twinge of anguish and straightened. 

“This is Jeon Jungkook. He’s 17, so be nice to him.” As Mrs. Park introduced him, Shima smiled with a glint of warning in his eyes. 

“Why don’t you say a few things about yourself Jungkook?” Mrs. Park asked while eyeing a few of what he assumed where the ‘hooligans.’

He shrugged and spoke in a monotonous voice, “I lived in the States for 2 years.” He gave Mrs. Park a ‘can I go’ stare, unfortunately for him it came across as a cute pouty plead. 

“Ok, thank you Jungkook.” She scanned the classroom. “You’ll sit next to BamBam.” 

Jungkook gave her a genuine smile. “Thank you, Mrs. Park.” 

He basically ran to his seat and waited a second to turn to BamBam.

“Hey hoe,” Jungkook grinned mischievously at the scrunch of BamBam’s nose. “How’s my generic ass timing?” 

“Eww, how am I friends with you? And by the way, it’s still shit.” 

Jungkook let out a quiet giggle, “You know you love me.” 

BamBam grumbled before he wrapped his long limbs around Jungkook.

Jungkook returned the hug but stiffened a second later at the glare he could feel aimed at his back. 

“Wow, not even a few minutes passed before making their claim known. Your cute pets are glaring so piercingly.” Jungkook whispered discreetly. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, just a small beasty who thinks we’re in the primal era. Don’t bother with them, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” with a grin he said, “I’ll just keep hugging you.” BamBam ended with a cold tone while he tightened his grip.

“BamBam...?”

“Don’t worry about it,” BamBam tried cuddling up to Jungkook, “a hyung and I need your skill set.” 

Jungkook pulled back from the hug and gripped BamBam’s hands. 

“Oh wonderful BamBam,” Jungkook said using a slight accent and deepening his voice. “I will if it’s for the right price.” 

BamBam chortled and gave Jungkook a side hug, “Thanks Kookie, hyung and I appreciate it.” 

“I have a question though, is the hyung by chance Jackson?” BamBam leaned back and winked. “Yep.” 

Jungkook wrinkled his nose and said playfully, “Eww, don’t ever do that again! Anyway, we'll discuss the service you guys want after school.” 

BamBam put his hands on his in mock offense, “Excuse you, I am hot as hell and I have 6 beasties to prove that.” 

“Meh, so yeah meet you at the park?” 

“Sure.” 

* * *

“I see you survived first period.” A voice said behind him. 

“Yeah, thanks to BamBam.” Jungkook didn’t even bother to turn around, he knew exactly who was behind him. 

“So is my back that attractive or is just you...Yugyeom?” 

Jungkook turned smirked up at the tall male and leaned back against the table.

“Wh-”

“Hey Jungkook, how was your class?” 

Jungkook smiled, “Good, I’m ready to go, how was your class?” Jungkook stood and they walked out together leaving Yugyoem with a frown on his features. (Which are damn fine.) 

A figure that was laying on the table slowly sat up, “Huh, so that _was_ Jungkook.” A slow deep voice spoke in a drawl. Their eyes seemed to flash in anguish and a bit of resentment. 

‘ _He’s back.’_

* * *

Jungkook was happy, he finally got to eat his sandwich, a sandwich which was carefully made by his hyung. His cute hyung, who honestly was an angel.

Only that was ruined by a bunch of assholes who couldn’t control their damn hormones. “Ah,” Jungkook leaned back against the tree and he showed a calm exterior even though he was raging inside, “if isn’t JackBam’s beasties.” 

The asshole who stole his lunch was none other than Mark. Inside his mind he was cursing at them and their damn beast like behavior. 

The other boys surrounding him in the following order, 

Yugyeom

Youngjae

Jaebum

Jingyoung 

Mark 

He rolled his eyes and sighed, “What do you guys want?” 

“We want you to stay away from Bam and Seunie.” Jaebum and Jingyoung said their words dripping with a possessive dark emotion.

“Impossible.” Jungkook smirked. 

They stayed silent and when they were about to say something a blond haired hyperactive puppy barreled past their formation. 

“Jungkook!~” Jungkook who was now wrapped up in the other’s embrace could feel the murderous intentions rising. 

If anyone passed by right now chances were they would call the authorities and maybe a mental hospital.

“Jackson?” 

“Yep, Bammie told me you were here and I wanted to see my bunny. It’s been so long.~ I fucking missed you.”

“Me too, Wang.” 

Jackson pulled back and held his (Jk’s) face which caused his face too puff out slightly. “Why so formal?”

Jackson turned back and glared at the surrounding boys, “Have you been threatening my bunny?” Jackson asked in a frosty and testy tone. 

Immediately the boys paled and Jaebum spoke up. “You know we-”

Jackson halted his glare and spoke with a blank face. “Jaebum-ssi please think before you speak lies.”

Jaebum paled and opened his mouth again, “Ja-” 

“Don’t test me Im Jaebum, Jinyoung sweetie,” Jackson kept staring at Jaebum only briefly glancing at Jinyoung. “Take away your hyung before he stirs shit up.” 

“Yes hyung.” Jinyoung nodded and whispered something to JB which made JB narrow his eyes at Jungkook. 

Jungkook scoffed, “Don’t look at me Im, you did this to yourself.”

* * *

After they left with fucking Mark taking his lunch Jungkook finally loosed his posture and leaned heavily on Jackson. 

“Jack you found some memorable partners even if they’re possessive shits. You done good.” 

“Eh, sometimes that possessiveness is _really_ good though in this case they went a little too far. Anyway Bammie told me about your helping and to meet at the park but I have a better idea at where to meet.” 

“Alright, what time do you guys get out?” 

“Hmmm… I get out before eight period **(A/N: American school system)** and Bammie gets out with you. I’ll pick you up, Bammie will know where I’m at.” 

“Sure.”

* * *

Pretty soon it was eighth period and Bam was basically squirming in his seat. “Chill you hoe before we get held back.” Jungkook whispered sharply. 

“I can’t help it! I wanna go see hyung!” Bam whispered back just as fiercely. 

“BamBam! Anything of interest you would like to share with the class?” Mr. He asked a bit impatiently and sharply.

BamBam let out a yelp, which caused Jungkook to snicker into his sweater,

BamBam coughed and shot Jungkook a glare and answered quickly, “No, Mr. He!” 

“Then quiet.”

“Yes sir!” 

BamBam turned to Jungkook, “Don’t laugh...it could’ve been you.”

* * *

“Hey hyung.” Jackson hummed in response and raised his eyebrows at Jungkook through the rear view mirror.

“How do you guys even know about the services I provide?” Jungkook asked with a straight faced but it only took a moment for giggles to come out of him. 

BamBam threw him a fake disgusted expression. 

“Welll...your services were so highly rated in America that even here we heard about your influence and reputation.” BamBam answered with a hint of awe.

“How big is my reputation and influence if it even reached over here?” Jungkook asked with a silver of hesitation.

“Well Kook, it’s big enough to halt some negotiations between top gangs who want to recruit you.” Jackson answered with a smile shrouded in mischief and deviousness. 

“Also we’re here.” Jackson killed the engine and got out of the car. BamBam and Jungkook following his example and silently following. 

The building was plain in an extravagant way. The exterior was painted black with abstract art on the corners in white and purple paint. The front doors were plain glass with black curtains obscuring the inside. 

They entered into a lobby that seemed to follow the same color scheme of the outside. Except the walls were white framed with black and the floor was a nice lilac purple. Adding to the detail there seemed to be some type of deep music playing from somewhere due to the vibrations under their feet. 

They entered the elevator that was hiding behind a camouflaged wall. Jungkook noticed that there seemed to be an equal amount of buttons going up and down, which was odd considering there seemed to only be two floors from the outside. 

Five floors up and Jungkook was itching to ask how it was possible. BamBam and Jackson were whispering to each other and kept sending veiled glances at Jungkook. 

“Will-“

“We’re here!” BamBam said and pushed Jungkook back from where he stood. Jungkook stumbled back and as he was about to regain his balance a force pushed him forward, which resulted in facplanting directly on Jackson’s chest. 

Jackson was giggling and and BamBam was howling like a hyena, caused Jungkook to raise his head and glare at them with flushed cheeks. Then he remembered the force that pushed him and he whirled around to glare at the unknown force. 

There in his face Jay fucking Park and Bobby were smiling smugly in his direction. “Hyungs?! What are you guys doing here?” 

Jay smiled and said nothing which was infuriating and Bobby sent him a smile, “Later, bunny. See ya.” They waked past him and disappeared around the corner. 

Jungkook grumbled, muttering, “who’s the fucking bunny, he’s the fucking bunny.”

“You know them bun?” Jackson asked with an undertone of danger. 

Jungkook nodded confidently, with a hint of pride he replied, “They’re my hyungs.” 

“Aren’t Bangtan-“

Jungkook’s smile narrowed, “ _My_ hyungs.”

Jackson elbowed BamBam and led Jungkook by the hand to a room on the right.

The room had a sleek vibe, with its straight white curtains, the curvy black leather couch, and the glass round table in the center. The balcony, which, what the fuck, was as big as a half court. **(A/N: Think basketball)**

Led to, excuse his cliche words, an awe inspiring gorgeous view of the ocean. 

Jungkook sat on the center of the couch and relaxed into it. “So Jackson, BamBam, what type of services do you want?” 

They separated and sat on the edges of the couch. 

“What type of services do you offer?” BamBam asked, Jackson was listening and ordering something on the hologram that appeared as soon as he sat. 

“Well that depends on how far you’re willing to go.”

“...”

“We want an overly, friendly type of service, nothing sexual, just increased skinship, and the occasional kiss on the cheek.” 

“I’m willing if you guys are willing to make the payment into three favors that can be cashed in later.” 

“Deal.” 

“I look forward to our partnership.” 

Jungkook smiled, to BamBam that smiled sealed the deal. Jackson peered at them and saw Jungkook with a devilish smile that sent cold shivers down his spine. He suddenly felt sorry for their beasts. 

* * *

“Can I ask why you asked for the xǐhuān package?” 

“...” Jackson and BamBam steadily blushed in their silence. 

“You know what, I don’t want to know.” 

* * *

  
  


Jungkook finally went home near midnight, with BamBam’s nagging he was surprised he even was able to leave. Of course it wasn’t a bad thing being worried about by his friend and his boyfriend. 

The only complaint he had was the fact that now he had to possibly deal with a set of pissed hyungs. He was walking up the driveway when he noticed the house unlit. Quietly he celcebrated and decided to do himself a favor and sneak himself in to his, dare he mention it, second floor room. 

The house was the type that had a roof thingy overhead with the window directly in front of it. The thing is that his room was below Zico and Mino hyung’s room. If he accidentally woke them or worse, interrupted, there’d be hell to pay. 

But he’s pretty sure he can get out of it, after all Bobby hasn’t been sneaking in there purely just for cuddles. 

As he had these thoughts he had tightened his backpack straps, his boot laces, and his hoodie. He backed up and took a running leap towards the overhead. 

He caught it and pulled himself upwards, quietly he half crawled half walked towards his slightly open window. Thank god his hyungs are always yapping about the need for fresh air for “growing dunceheads”. Before he managed to enter his room, he heard a whimper accompanied by a thud. He stilled and cringed hoping it wasn’t his hyungs, he didn’t need the mental image or know what they sounded like. He posed like that for a minute with his right foot half way in and the rest of his body slightly bent, he moved again and again the he heard a whimper with a wet like sounding cough. 

He paused and retreated from the window and peered over the railing. [Don't even ask how he even got up there]

They moved to a city, where the houses were designed like apartment complexes. They had their “complex” sitting in the corner with a small alley on the side of it. Which he was currently peering into. At first he couldn’t spot anything, when he was about to give up he saw movement from the corner of his eye. 

Not giving a fuck he jumped silently into the alley and cautiously stalked towards the movement. He spotted a humanoid silhouette that was slumped on the wall. Peering closely the persons features were lit. The guy had chestnut brown hair and damn he was a pretty boy. A groan followed by the pretty guy trying to sit up.

“Oh shit a pretty guy that’s hurt.”

“M’not...pretty.”

“Sure, sure you aren’t.” Jungkook took of his hoodie and carefully slipped it around the pretty guy. After making sure he didn’t have any head wound or serious injuries Jungkook picked up the pretty guy and walked out of the ally. He never noticed the cat like eyes watching him from the darkness. Or the bunny like smile that graced one of his hyung’s face.   
  


* * *

  
They made it to Jungkook’s own apartment where he had half his shit in. It was pretty okay considering it was so cheap. 

Huffing Jungkook kicked open his door and slammed it shut with his foot. He dropped his backpack near the couch and carefully opened the bedroom door. Gently he rolled the pretty guy under the covers. After putting him down Jungkook walked into the side bathroom and looked for the first aid kit. Which he promptly found and took to the pretty guy in _his bed. Holy shit there’s a pretty dude in my bed._ It finally passed through his little noggin that a pretty _hot_ dude, he corrected himself, laid on his bed. 

Which was soon broken due to the increasing sound of the whimpers the dude was trying to muffle. Jungkook’s heart slightly cracked. 

“I’m sorry sweet thing, let me help you.” Jungkook murmured quietly. He let his voice “lighten” and the pretty hurt boy let him remove the bloodied shirt. 

Through slitted eyes the boy let him bandage the shallow but still bleeding cuts. He caught glimpses of what seemed like some type of crystal in the cuts, he held in a wince and hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

He gave up on those cuts for now and bandaged the regular looking ones. 

“Sweet thing, I’m going to carry you to the bath ok?” 

“...” The boy hesitated before nodding once. 

Jungkook held the boy in a princess carry and held onto him carefully. 

“What’s your name sweet thing?” 

“...’bin...Han...bin…” Hanbin gave a cough that he blocked with his forearm. He moved his hand away and revealed specks of blood. 

“Shit, shit, Hanbin, sweet thing, I really need to clean those wounds of yours, okay?” 

“I’m going to strip you, is that okay? Don’t worry I’ll leave your boxers on.” Jungkook rushed around while he was talking, he managed to throw in a towel into the dryer and turn on the stove for hot water for some type of warm concoction, before he did all that he turned on the water and let fill.

Hanbin watched on with cloudy eyes with a bit of absence in his gaze.

Jungkook finally settled in front Hanbin and moved to strip off his blood matted jeans. He checked the water before he helped Hanbin in. 

Hanbin sat motionless in the tub while Jungkook washed the crystal wounds. 

“You don't have to tell me what happened, but can you tell me if the powder they put on these wounds came from a black packet with a rose on it? Please, it’s really important.”

It was minuscule but at last Hanbin nodded. “Thank you.” Jungkook immediately stood and rummaged through his cabinet sink. He pulled out many weird looking containers until he pulled out a potion like one that was filled with a shimmery grey liquid. He immediately rubbed it on the wounds, Hanbin let out a whine every few cuts, which were looking a bit red. Jungkook hurried the fuck up, he didn’t want to lose Hanbin. 

It only took a few minutes but he finished spreading the liquid. 

“Go ahead and wash up if you want I’ll be back.”   
  


* * *

Jungkook silently poured three cups of different concoctions. When he finished he took the darkest one, holding it he went and stood by the window. 

Suddenly he looked down with a sneer, and raised the cup in a mocking manner. He poured it and left the cup on the windowsill. 

  
  



	2. When thou in doubt, get wasted

“How do you feel?”

“Better, the grey shiny liquid helped.”

“Great.” Jungkook beamed and helped Hanbin out of the tub, after Hanbin put on a towel of course. 

“Here I don’t know if these will fit you,” Jungkook handed Hanbin a white shirt with two different pajama bottoms, “If they don’t fit just tell, we’ll figure something out. Are you hungry? I’m about to make some bomb ass pasta.” 

Hanbin nodded with a tiny smile. 

Jungkook sighed in relief, it seemed that Hanbin was making a good comeback. 

* * *

Morning came and the cup by the windowsill was gone. 

Jungkook wrote down something in a notepad that was laying on the table. “I’m going out for a few errands, you want anything?” 

Hanbin from his cocoon of blankets shook his head negatively. Jungkook shrugged, “Suit yourself. I’ll be back soon.” He was halfway out the door before he stopped and turned back to look at Hanbin. “Don’t open the door, no matter who comes knocking. Alright bye-bye.” Jungkook waved cutely at Hanbin. He wanted the other boy to feel comfortable with him.   
  
Hanbin watched Jungkook leave and sighed to himself. It was nice, the feeling of someone caring. He sat for some time wondering how he even got himself in situations like yesterday.   
  


* * *

It started long ago if he was being honest, but today? Today it started with the same bullshit: his shitty part time jobs, him being tired ass fuck, visiting his mother, getting updates on his sister. Rinse and repeat the fucking cycle. 

Though today, technically yesterday, was shittier than what was allowed, so his solution: get fucking wasted. Great plan at the time, but hindsight? It really is 20/20.

Hanbin got ready, looking like a fine ass snac, if he did say so himself. He went with a few buddies from work and they fucking drank like there was no tomorrow aaannd that’s when everything started going South.

Hanbin really should have noticed, there was fucking clues everywhere. From the nervous club goers, to the stiff DJ, hell even the change of mood was a fucking clue.

Influenced by the mood, somehow, someway a brawl had started. Of course it was those fuckers. There were bloody bodies and unconscious clubbers as they picked fights. Unluckily someone from the organization recognized him.

They took him, blindfolded him and he may have mouthed off a bit here. Which was fine and all but that earned him some shallow cuts. Then things started getting worse somehow. They took him to a stereotypical warehouse used for these cliche things. 

He met the boss, yada yada ya, they beat him up, made some perverse comment about his face/body and all the bullshit. The difference this time was the rose powder. He’s heard of the rose powder in passing. It was enough to get high for majority of the day, it didn’t register in the police’s database, a single packet would make addicts drool and worship the dealer.

* * *

Jungkook hesitated only for a second, he opened the door and walked in like a ninja. Don’t look at him like that, he’s a coward when it comes to his people. He turned the corner and stopped. (Jungkook.exe has stopped working) “Hyyyungs,” Jungkook scrunched up his nose and pressed his hands against his eyes, “I want to keep my innocence for a bit longer!” 

The sound of kissing stopped and giggles from a certain hyung gave Jungkook the confidence to open his eyes again. 

“I wonder how you do what you do when you can’t even handle your hyungs kissing.” Jiho commented swiftly. 

_ He’s probably grouchy I interrupted. Whatever I’m on a roll anyway. _

“Where’s Jay and Bobby hyung?”

“Off to do business, told us to wait for you and get breakfast.” 

“...Alright, give me a few minutes.” 

Jungkook really took hustle to a new level. He really only took two minutes to get ready. Multitasking was a real life saving skill. He sat on his chair and logged on to his system. With one hand typing and the other buttoning his shirt he made quite a sight, 

He pulled all files on Hanbin, he knew he shouldn’t do this but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

**𝙺𝚒𝚖 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚒𝚗  
𝟷𝟿 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍**  
**𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚎**

**  
** **𝙳𝚎𝚋t : 𝟷𝟸𝟶,𝟶𝟶𝟶  
** **𝙾𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕: 𝟷,𝟸𝟶𝟶**

**𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝**

**𝚂𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜: 𝟷**   


He leaned back against the chair and lazily stared at the information, there was only one thing that stood out to him. In bold letters, the information read:

**Kim Hanbin, iKon group leader.**

It wasn’t a bad thing, it was just an unexpected development. 

Jungkook stood and went downstairs. 

* * *

They went downtown to their new office, the new office being a cover for their late night activities. 

“...can’t you see!...” 

“...short sighted…”

As soon as they entered they immediately headed towards the commotion. 

They spotted Bobby and Jay arguing about...dumplings?

A sigh of relief passed over the trio.

With that done and over they, they being Mino and Zico, shoved Jungkook to his doom. 

“Oof. Hey hyungs.” Jungkook smiled up at them sheepishly from his place in their arms. 

“What ‘hey hyungs?’ Jungkookie we expected you yesterday.” Jungkook used those Bambi eyes of his, Bobby and Jay immediately caving. “You know what, it doesn’t matter,” Bobby pinched Jungkook’s cheek, “Next time just call.” Jungkook nodded and looked towards Jay. 

Jay sighed and smiled. “We’ll keep working on our communication, it’s ok bun.” They didn’t really care that he openly manipulated them. 

Mino and Jiho watched from the sidelines. They stared deadpannely at the trio. “That’s it?” Mino said in disbelief. 

“You were raging so much yesterday that everyone played like fools.” Zico commented cooly, after all nobody from their inner group liked acting like fools. 

Jay and Bobby awkwardly avoided Zico’s and Mino’s gaze. Jungkook bunny smiled and said nothing.

“Let’s get to work, yeah?” Bobby said with as much grace as he could muster. 

“Alright.” 

And so they began sorting out their paperwork and they spent their morning like that, no one questioned Jungkook on his absence from school. 

Jungkook had no idea of the shitstorm that was currently taking place.

* * *

“Yah! Jaebum! Fuck off! Let me go!” Jackson yelled trying to free himself. Jaebum somehow cornered him and was currently dragging him somewhere. Jaebum remained silent and Jackson gave up for now. No one could stop Jaebum when he put his mind to it. 

They finally stopped after walking two blocks and they ended up at their normal hang out.

“What the fuck?” 

When they entered the whole building was buzzing with some type of energy. Jaebum guide, Jackson trying to remember if he finally pissed off Jaebum. He doesn’t think so, he hasn’t talked to Jaebum since the argument. 

They finally stopped after taking a short ride of the elevator. The room was huge, everyone was already there even Bammie. 

Jackson turned serious, besides him Jaebum shivered. 

_ Now’s not the time to be horny for fucks sake Im. _

Jackson smirked, he could see Jaebum struggling with himself out of the corner of his eye. 

* * *

They stayed at the office until the paperwork was filed and organized. Which took around four hours. 

“Dinners on me!” Jungkook yelled from where he stood looking at his watch. 

“Let’s go boys!” Zico yelled happily. Jungkook wondered what happened to make Zico so happy. Jungkook shrugged to himself, smiling fondly he watched as Mino and Zico ran around like headless chickens trying to collect all their things. Bobby grumbled, when they were about to leave they had asked if Jay was coming, Jay waved them off. “Go ahead of me, 

I need to settle some business with some groups.” 

“Call if you need anything~ See you at home.” Were the answers he received. 

They went on their way, “Would you guys mind if we dropped by my apartment?”

Mino was behind the wheel, while Zico was in shotgun, Bobby and Jungkook were cuddled up in the backseat. 

“Sure.”

Mino drove them there, Jungkook was cackling inside. He couldn’t wait to play matchmaker. Yeah, he knew he was a meddling son of bitch, he just couldn’t help it.  _ After all, how did you think Mino and Zico started dating Bobby?  _

Mino parked, killed the engine and reclined in his seat and Jungkook? Jungkook ran out of the car almost tripping on Bobby. 

He sprinted up the stairs not caring for the elevator. A few minutes later he slammed open the door startling Hanbin who was wrapped up in his cocoon. Hanbin was holding a bowl of cereal and he instinctively held it closer to his chest. They remained silent, staring at each other. 

Jungkook was the first to move. He shut the door and walked towards his closet. 

Hanbin turned and watched him, he continued eating. Jungkook was muttering to himself while looking through his clothes. 

By the time Jungkook found what he wanted Hanbin had finished his bowl. (Which was only really half full) 

Jungkook bounced his way to Hanbin and shoved the clothes on to Hanbin. “Put these on!” 

Hanbin, having no reason to say no, nodded and smiled. They only took a few minutes to change and style their hair. 

Hanbin stood in front of Jungkook, with Jungkook assessing Hanbin. At last Jungkook smirked, “Perfect, you look like a pretty hot angel.” 

“...not an angel.” 

“Well at least you agree that you’re hot. Alright come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Dinner.” 

* * *

They only took around twenty minutes but somehow these heathens were full on making out and Bobby was watching like the voyeur he was. 

Jungkook stood in front of the car with Hanbin blushing next to him. “Yah! Cut it out! We have someone joining us!” Jungkook finally lost his patience after he cleared his throat three times and was clearly ignored. 

Mino and Zico broke apart and Bobby? Bobby was semi-glaring at Jungkook. Bobby mumbled out something that suspiciously sounded like ‘cockblocker.’ 

Jungkook ignoring the trio introduced Hanbin. “This is Kim Hanbin, or Hanbinnie. He’s a angel that I will protect. You’re not allowed to corrupt him.” He aimed that last sentence to Bobby. 

“Hanbbinie, this Jiho hyung or Zico, he’s the chill one unless you somehow interrupt his flow. That’s Mino hyung he’s the artistic one, he’ll drag you around from museum to museum if you let him. That’s Jiwon hyung or Bobby if you will, he’s the cute cuddly shy one.” Jungkook whispered loudly to Hanbin.   
  


* * *

Dinner was a whole ‘nother affair. Bobby seemed to click with Hanbin, Zico and Mino were more reserved and Jungkook enjoyed the show. 

During dinner Zico and Jungkook made eye contact. Zico’s gaze seemed to be saying ‘ _ I know what you’re doing brat.’  _ Jungkook of course responding with a smile and deliberate ignoring the daggers aimed at his being. 

They finished dinner, the trio and duo going their own ways. 

Jungkook whisking Hanbin away after Bobby coming real close to kidnapping him. 

They walked around downtown for a bit, seeing kids their age hanging out and doing dumb shit.

“I never really asked, but how old are you?”

“19, you?”

“17.” 

“...”

“...”  
  


* * *

“Alright that’s it. I’m gonna assume you have some type of business going on right now,” 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, Hanbin continued, “Since we’ve passed this store at least three times by now.” 

Sheepishly Jungkook rubbed the back of his head, “What if I just wanted to walk around with you hyung?” 

“One, that guy has been eyeing you for the majority of our walk. Two, that stick of a person has been tailing is for the past five minutes. Nice try.” 

“Alright you caught me now, let’s go.”

Hanbin yelped as he legit was dragged down the sidewalk by Jungkook. 

“I could’ve walked.” Hanbin grumpily said as he adjusted his clothes. 

Jungkook grinned cheekily and held up his hand for ‘that guy.’ “Hey Jacks, you might wanna call Bam back in.” They half hugged and Jungkook introduced Hanbin. Jackson delighted started talking Hanbin’s ear off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘M not satisfied with this chapter, I’ll come back and properly edit.  
> Thanks for reading my trash writing.


End file.
